Orthodontics is the specialized field of dentistry concerned with the treatment of crooked teeth. There are many reasons for obtaining orthodontic treatment, including improvements to facial aesthetics and bite function, and easier maintenance of oral hygiene. A predominant form of orthodontic therapy known as “fixed appliance therapy” involves the use of tiny appliances called brackets, which are bonded to the labial or lingual surfaces of a patient's teeth. Other appliances, called molar tubes, are often affixed to the patient's molar teeth. Each of these appliances has a precisely defined slot or channel for accommodating a resilient arch-shaped wire (or “archwire”). The brackets, molar tubes, and archwire are collectively known as “braces.” At the beginning of treatment, the archwire is secured to the slot or channel of each appliance during treatment. While the archwire initially adopts a distorted shape, it gradually returns toward its original shape while straightening the teeth associated with it.
The storage and dispensing of orthodontic brackets, molar tubes, and other appliances before they are bonded to a patient can pose a number of technical challenges. One challenge is inventory management. Most fixed appliances are not universal, and thus differ from tooth to tooth. Additionally, appliances are also differentiated based on the orthodontic prescription and appliance family. For example, brackets with certain slot orientations may be used for some patients but not others, and both ceramic and metal brackets may be used in the same practice. Because orthodontic appliances are tiny, providing a system to manage such an inventory and ensure that the system works efficiently in a busy orthodontic office is not a trivial issue.
Another issue that can affect the efficiency of an orthodontic practice is the time spent preparing a suitable orthodontic adhesive and applying it to the bonding surface of each appliance. Traditionally these were manual steps, but orthodontic product manufacturers have addressed the problem in different ways. For example, 3M Unitek's APC II and APC PLUS Adhesive Coated Appliance System precoats the bonding base of each appliance and packages the coated appliance in a sealed labeled container. These containers can then be arranged on a setup tray, where they are opened immediately prior to bonding by the treating professional.